


Chapter 123 (Extended)

by olivewithwings



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Crushes, Dr. STONE Manga Spoilers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivewithwings/pseuds/olivewithwings
Summary: !!!!! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR Dr. STONE CHAPTER 123 !!!!!Gen and Senku have the moment they deserved after the stress that was negotiating with Mozu!!!!! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR Dr. STONE CHAPTER 123 !!!!!





	Chapter 123 (Extended)

With Mozu working for the Kingdom of Science, at least momentarily, the cave which had been tensely silent during the negotiations exploded into activity.

After confirming their alliance with a handshake Senku crafted another small radio receiver to communicate with the islander, sending him back to the inner folds of the Petrification Kingdom. 

As the sound of the oars splashing into the water faded Gen asked, “He’s gone right?” 

“Yup, he’s gone,” Suika chirped. 

Laughing through a sigh of relief Gen slumped to the ground. The cave exploded in celebration of winning Mozu over to their side, Senku and Taiju slapped Gen’s back as the others cheered. The momentary victory was undercut by Senku’s observation that as soon as they’d conquered Treasure Island, Mozu would surely try to kill them. 

“We can think about all that stuff later!” Chrome barked.

“Yeah… for now, I think I need to rest a minute,” Gen’s voice wavered, exhausted.

He shuffled to the far side of the cave, sliding down the cave wall to sit on the cool stone ground. He’d dealt with some scary people during his time as a mentalist but manipulating Mozu was terrifying. It was even worse than when he’d gone back and lied to Tsukasa’s face about finding Senku; after all, as far as this man was concerned, they were all foreign invaders. That much he’d proven by resting his jagged axe on Gen’s head. His fingertips were still trembling, so he pulled his long sleeves over his hands. 

He couldn’t go around looking weak now. 

With the islander on their side, there was all sorts of work to do in preparation for the attack on the Petrification Kingdom. The cave was bustling with activity, it was busy enough that no one was going to seek him out for a while. Gen sighed, hanging his head as he willed his racing heart to slow. There was so much noise echoing around the cave that he didn’t hear anyone approach him. 

When Senku dropped his hand onto Gen’s shoulder the mentalist nearly jumped through the ceiling. 

“Senku-chan!” 

“Good job mentalist,” Senku smiled. It wasn’t a loving or softened expression, in fact, it was the same fierce grin he wore when he was scheming. Nevertheless, Gen’s heart fluttered wildly in his chest. “Rest for now. We’ll need you again soon.” 

Gen nodded wordlessly, feeling that if he spoke his voice might crack or worse yet a sudden confession might slip out. 

Senku squeezed Gen’s shoulder once before standing, meandering over to instruct Chrome and the old craftsman. 

Gen pulled his knees up to his chest, hiding his face behind his hands, “Dangerous…,” he peaked through his fingers at Senku’s back, watching him tear apart the mobile laboratory. The warmth of Senku’s touch lingered on his shoulder.

“Way too dangerous,” Gen mumbled to himself as Senku cackled over something Chrome said. “Way, way too dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @O_Mae_ for more 2 AM screeching about sengen


End file.
